


Cowardly Behavior

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: There's a dragon, then the darkness





	Cowardly Behavior

The dragon’s eyes are the last thing he sees before he is plunged into the murky depths, heat driven away by the momentary relief of the water. The gold arm drags him further beneath the surface. Darkness envelops him as he struggles to free himself. He didn’t expect to die like this- a coward, hiding from the deaths of the soldiers he commanded. Perhaps it is best for the water to take over, why should he survive all of the others?

 _Cersei_ , he thinks, _I’m sorry I couldn’t win this battle._

Deep down, he knows she will not mourn him.


End file.
